Werewolf Bites
by pseudonymous07
Summary: Linna's a muggleborn witch, in her last year at Hogwarts; when the inevitable return of Lord Voldemort destroys everything she holds dear, she flees from Hogwarts. Now, she's on the run from Fenrir Greyback, Death Eaters, and werewolves. Cornered in Diagon Alley by Bellatrix Lestrange, she manages to apparate and ends up in an unfamiliar location: La Push.
1. Landing in La Push

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, or any of the characters in each series. I only own my OC; Linna Winters.**

**A few notes: The story is set after the entire Twilight Saga [so Post-Breaking Dawn], and is set during the Deathly Hallows [final book of Harry Potter]. Also, in the story, Sam Uley's pack and Jacob Black's pack are one again combined (you'll find out more about this later).**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Linna POV_

I let the uncontrollable feeling of nausea overwhelm me, gasped when the sensation of having your guts pulled out overcame me. Slowly, I heard the cackles of the far distance fade away. Suddenly, I found a forest floor beneath my feet, and collapsed on the soft soil. I check myself; my Hogwarts robe was tattered and encompassed me like a trench-coat, the Hogwarts crest and Gryffindor insignia was slightly faded. My once-white, long blouse was now a soft muddy-brown color, at least my black tights seemed to be clean, and my new boots, thank goodness they were black too! The dirt seemed to match its color.

Groaning softly, I got up from the ground and immediately chastised myself for my laziness: what if the Death Eaters had managed to follow me? I held my wand closely by my side, ready to use it at an instant, though I wasn't sure if I could. The Death Eaters had been showing up everywhere I used magic; was it possible I had the Trace again?

Slowly, I began to venture into the forest: where was I exactly? How had I apparated to a place I had never visited? Unless…it looked somewhat familiar, I just couldn't place my finger on it….

There was a sudden rustle, the bushes shook. I instinctively, raised my wand ahead of me. All of a sudden, a pack of wolves jumped in front of me. My eyes widened and I moved back. It was still the full moon…had Greyback sent them? Could he have sent reinforcements? Even though I had apparated…? And so quickly, at that….

Trembling, I moved against a tree, wand still pointed towards the wolves. Unless they showed signs of attacking me, I would not use magic. I couldn't risk it yet.

A man unearthed himself from the shadows. I shrieked softly, moving back a couple of steps again. He was inhumanly tall, a black, circular tattoo encrusted on his left shoulder, tan, and shirtless.

"What are you doing in our territory?" he asked roughly.

"E-excuse me?" I said quietly, and then reprimanded myself: do not show fear!

"You don't smell like a human."

I wrinkled my nose, _he_ smelled like wet dog, "Neither do you."

"What are you?" he glared at me.

"What _are_ you?" I shot back.

"Look, we're not going to hurt you if you don't hurt us," he said, expression slightly softened.

I snorted, where have I heard that lie before? But, then again, he clearly had the upper-hand here, might as well as answer his questions.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Linna Wint―" I stopped, should I be giving my real name to these guys, well, I couldn't change it at this point, "―ers."

"And, what's that?" he asked, pointing to my wand, which I was still holding in front of me.

"Oh…a stick," I lied easily, now lowering the wand to my side.

He seemed unsure as if he should believe that, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know…I think I got lost," I admitted shamefully.

"Lost, in the middle of the woods? Do you know where you are?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Somewhere in England, right?" He smirked. And that's when it hit me. This man, he had an _American_ accent.

"Sorry to break it to you, but, you're in La Push, Washington…in the _United States of America_."

Of course. Because I had the worst luck in the world. At least I knew I was safe from those Death Eaters…

"Oh."

_Embry POV_

Apparently Paul got a whiff of something not-human a bit farther down our usual territory, so here we were―Paul, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jared and I―trying to track this thing down.

Quil found her first: _Here guys_, he said, peering over some bushes. We all drew in closer; there was a girl in a long red and black robe, she looked as if she's been to hell and back. Probably no older than sixteen or seventeen. Brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders, she seemed a bit frazzled. And her eyes.

Oh my God. Her eyes. They were so…beautiful: blue and clear like the ocean. Blue like the skies. Was this love? I felt the world loosen, and I no longer felt love for anyone but this amazing, beautiful creature. I could think of her and only her.

_Of course, Embry imprints on the mysterious, possibly dangerous girl, _Leah said snidely.

An angel like this couldn't possibly be dangerous…

_We can still hear your thoughts, and keep them to a low 'cause they're kinda…too romantic. And really weird coming from you, _Jared said matter-of-factly.

Paul grimaced, _Well, whatever it is, I still need to find out why she's here. So…I'm going to phase and go interrogate her._

Before I could warn Paul to _not_ hurt her in any way, he had already phased, and walking towards the girl. We followed suit. A worried look entered her eyes as we approached and she backed up against a tree. Was she afraid of us…of me?

_Dude, we're five giant wolves who have just cornered her. Don't you think she'd be afraid? _Quil snorted.

Oh yeah, we're not currently…human. My attention was averted to Paul as he drew up near the girl. She shrieked slightly. I growled.

_Calm down,_ Seth said.

"What are you doing in our territory?" Paul asked threateningly. I growled again.

"E-excuse me?" she said quietly. My growl faded as I heard her voice; she sounded so sweet.

"You don't smell like a human," Paul continued.

She wrinkled her nose, "Neither do you." Seth and I laughed at that one. Apparently, Paul didn't take kindly to the joke.

"What are you?" he said roughly.

"What _are_ you?" she cut in. I smirked; my imprint was a feisty one.

_Shut up already, Embry, _Leah said in exasperation.

"Look, we're not going to hurt you if you don't hurt us," Paul continued, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Linna Wint―ers." She paused in the middle. Was she giving us a fake name?

_I don't think so_, Quil said, _Looks like she gave us her real name, and then realized she was giving her real name to a random, dangerous-looking stranger._ Seth chuckled.

"And, what's that?" Paul asked, pointing at the stick she was holding.

"Oh…a stick," she said. How smart of you, Paul, realizing that the stick was in fact…a stick.

_You idiot_, Leah seethed, _She hesitated, how do you know that's really a stick? It looks polished, and look at the groovings on the side!_

Jared snorted, _Yeah, Leah, what do you think it is? A wand?_

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked again.

"I-I don't know…I think I got lost," she said sadly.

"Lost, in the middle of the woods? Do you know where you are?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Somewhere in England, right?" Paul smirked. Now that I came to think of it, she did have an English accent…Why did she think she was in England?

"Sorry to break it to you, but, you're in La Push, Washington…in the _United States of America_," Paul said rudely. I growled softly.

_England?_ Quil asked, confused, _How do you accidentally wind up in a different country?_

"Oh," she said. The news seemed to worry her.

_Guys, _Leah said, _I…don't think she's dangerous…Let's shift back…._

_ So now you don't think she's dangerous? Pray, tell us what changed your mind,_ Quil said sarcastically.

_Call in woman's intuition, _Leah snarled.

Jared gasped, _Leah…you're a girl? Never would have guessed with that attitude of yours._

Leah swiped her claws at Jared. I looked up to see my imprint move further away, she must've took the swiping as a sign of attack.

_Leah, stop! _I urged. She complied and one-by-one we processed into another part of the forest to phase back and meet this mysterious girl: Linna. _Linna._ What a beautiful name….


	2. To the Hut

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Saga.**

**Sorry guys, but this is kind of a short chapter, I needed a transition, really, and this is the best I could come up with. ;~; ****But, the next chapter will probably be longer! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Linna POV_

Slowly, each of the wolves processed away, but the man still stayed. Admittedly, I should've probably magicked my way out of this the minute I found out I was not in England.

"So, you're lost…in an entirely different country?" a female voice said behind. I jerked a smacked into the tree.

Rubbing my shoulder, I answered; "Erm, yes…?"

"How?" asked another one, male, he seemed to be younger than the other two men who had emerged from the depths of the forest. Needless to say, they were all shirtless, save for the girl.

"Uh, I…don't exactly…know…." I was at a loss of words. How could I lie my way out of this without exposing wizardry? Then again, it seemed as if this group of people weren't exactly human either. And they didn't seem like wizards…so what were they!

"Let's go back to the basics; what are you?" the first man said angrily.

It seemed best to answer their questions; at the least they could've been animagi who've had their memory erased.

"I'm a…a witch," I said sorrowfully. Merlin's beard, I actually told them…All around, the group gave me a confused look, "Why are _you_ surprised? Aren't you animagi?"

"Anima-what?" the first said again, "No, we're werewolves."

I had to laugh at this one, the fact that these…creatures thought they were _werewolves_ of all things. Ha! I've fought _real_ werewolves and they do not look like normal wolves, "You are _not_ werewolves."

"Excuse me?" another man asked.

"For one thing, you've shifted back before the full moon has waned away and normal werewolves don't do that," I said matter-of-factly.

The animagi, or whatever they were, laughed, "That's the dramatized version," the female said, "We _are_ the real deal."

I frowned. Were these _"werewolves"_ unaware of the existence of _real werewolves_? Could I have possibly landed in an alternate universe?

"Now, we've heard of vampires and werewolves but not witches. So, how do you explain yourself?" the first man asked.

"Never? Well…witches and wizards are just there. Everywhere. You don't notice us because we don't go ahead and flaunt our magic in front of muggles and―" someone cut me off:

"Muggles?" the shiest male asked, he stood in the back and seemed to be trying to make eye contact with me.

"Non-magic folk. They don't know anything about us. Anyway….I thought there were wizarding schools in America: Salem Institute of Witches, right?" I said in a rush. I needed to find the nearest wizarding school and get out of here fast.

"I'm going to guess that that's in Massachusetts, which is on the other side of America," the youngest said thoughtfully.

My heart sank, and then―wait, I could apparate there. I just…need a picture, maybe. Hopefully I won't splinch myself. But…I need to get to a school, "Do you have a picture of Massachusetts?"

"Why?" the female asked.

I rolled my eyes, "So I can apparate there."

"What?" I was met with dumbfounded expressions.

The first one cleared his throat, "Maybe we should take you back to the hut, Sam should know what to do with you. Or Jacob."

And they then formed a sort of procession around me; the first one on the front, the boy behind me, the other two males on each side of me and the female directly behind the first one. A series of questions was roaming through my head: who were these people? Was what the "hut"? Were they going to torture me?

Did these people work for the Death Eaters?

_Embry POV_

I flanked Linna on her right, and continued to sneak glances at her. She looked kind of scared, I hope she didn't think we were going to incarcerate or something….I hope she doesn't leave to England….

"Oof!" she squealed suddenly. I looked up, and registered only the fact that she was falling. I did what any other imprint-er would do: I caught her.

"Uh…" she said softly, her nose a few inches away from the ground, my arm gripping her from the side. Cautiously, I lifted her back to an upright position.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think so," she said, eyes flickering to her foot.

"Are you hurt?" I asked suspiciously.

"I-I don't think so…" she said quietly.

"Embry, just leave her―wait till we get back to the hut. Maybe Emily can patch her up or something," Paul yelled. I promptly moved back to my position, still sneaking glances at her. But, now, she seemed even more worried, was she really injured? Or concerned for something? Did she have to go back to England that badly?

My head ached with questions and questions and questions….All I wanted to do was be with my imprint….

I stole another look at Linna, and I was surprised to be met with large blue eyes. She simply stared at me for a moment and then smiled cautiously; turning away afterwards. Her smile was so beautiful. She was beautiful―no, wait; amazing.

Seth snickered in the back and Jared rolled his eyes upon seeing my dumbfound expression.


	3. Undesirable 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or characters and I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters.**

**This chapter isn't quite as long as I expected, it's about the same length as the first chapter. But, I hope you enjoy! :D [Also, reviews would be nice!]**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Linna POV_

Tension and paranoia has soon led me to believe the "Hut" was quite possibly a torture room and "Emily" was the torturer. Of course, I was completely and utterly wrong [and I was glad to be!]. The "Hut" was in fact…a hut. And Emily seemed to be the owner of the hut, and as far as I was concerned, she was as kind as she was beautiful.

There was another tall, russet-skinned man who seemed to always be with her: Sam, the others called him, uttering his name with both respect and casualness.

Emily sucked in her breath as I removed my robe and rolled up the sleeves of my semi-singed blouse. I looked at my arms: scratches, claw marks, and dried blood. My arms looked like something plucked out of a horror movie. I frowned.

"I'll be right back―stay here―I'll get some disinfectant," Emily hurried off before I could ask her simply for a wet cloth.

She soon returned with some disinfectant _and_ a wet cloth. I smiled at her softly, "Emily. I don't need disinfectant; I think I have some extra Essence of Dittany with me." I searched in the extra pockets of my robe, finally pulling out a small bottle. I took the wet cloth and wiped away the dried blood as well as I could.

I grinned, "Watch this," I said, letting a drop or two of Essence of Dittany fall on my arms. I hissed as it stung and she looked at me with concern. I shook my head and motioned to the wound: it was clearing up quickly enough: the cuts turning into scabs and soon disappearing completely.

Emily's eyes widened, "T-that's amazing. So…you really are a witch!"

I nodded, "At least someone believes me," I murmured.

She chuckled, "Well, Sam, Jake and the rest of the pack are downstairs waiting for an explanation of sorts….Go on." She pointed to the stairs that led down, I climbed them slowly and deliberately as I entered the living room; the entire…pack…was waiting for me in stark silence.

"You're a witch?" the tallest, Sam, asked.

I nodded.

"Prove it," he said with authority. I sighed.

"I can't."

The werewolf I had met in the forest first laughed, "Of course. She feeds us some stupid story that she's a witch and then tells us she can't prove it."

Emily was standing in the back of the room and her eyes narrowed at him, "Paul, she is a witch. She just healed all her wounds instantaneously with some potion."

I smiled at her. Sam quirked an eyebrow and Paul fumed in the background.

"I didn't make the potion. I just bought it some time ago. And….Can I start from the beginning? If I try to explain from the middle, you won't understand," I explained. I was met with silence once again.

Continuing, I said, "There are witches and wizards in this world. Everywhere. And, to train, they get sent to any wizarding school in the world. You can't see the schools because they have charms around them that make them invisible or something. Most witches and wizards are good―" someone snorted, it was probably Paul, "―However, about twenty decades ago, an evil wizard; Lord V―"

I stopped and my eyes widened.

"What is it?" Paul asked impatiently.

"Are you okay?" another asked with concern, shooting Paul a glare.

"Y-yes, it's just that I think I realized something," I said faintly. Of course. This made so much more sense. Why Fay and Seamus wouldn't say _His_ name the last time I made contact.

"Well, what is it?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I-I thought I couldn't do magic because, in the wizard world, underage witches and wizards aren't allowed to. You become of age when you're seventeen―"

"Eighteen, you mean," the boy-werewolf corrected.

I shook my head, "Not in the wizard world; seventeen. And, as soon as you become of age, you are allowed to do magic and that's when the Trace is broken―"

"The Trace?" another asked.

"It's some sort of complex magic that follows wizards, so when you do magic if you're underage, it immediately alerts the Ministry of Magic. But, I'm seventeen already and the Trace has been broken…and yet, every time I perform magic, Lord V―that evil wizard's henchmen; Death Eaters keep showing up and chasing me―"

"Why is an evil wizard's henchman chasing you? And why won't you tell us his name?" another werewolf asked suspiciously.

"I-I just realized it's not the Trace that's giving my location away, because the Trace has been broken. They've taken the evil wizard's name and put a taboo on it! When you say it, it automatically gives away your location! So…so…I can use magic again…." I breathed.

Sam quirked an eyebrow, "So you can prove it to us?"

"Sure, do you have a glass?" I asked. Emily handed me on; I whipped out my wand and held it above the glass. "Aguamenti," I said loudly, and watched as water burst from my wand and filled the cup. I took a sip and immediately spit it out.

"Blood hell…stupid wand…can't even…stale water…ergh," I spluttered, wiping my mouth, "Do me a favor and don't drink that," I warned, pointing at the cup. I looked up and saw that no one was really listening to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Water…cup…what?" murmured ne nearby. I chuckled.

_Embry POV_

My eyes had widened in surprise as water magically burst from her sti―wand (looks like Jared's sarcasm really was right this once). Of course, I didn't think my imprint had _lied_ about being a witch with magical powers…but, the fact that she could _do_ magic was…wow.

After Sam cleared his throat, he gave Linna a pointed look, "You still haven't explained under what circumstances you came here."

Linna sighed, "OK, so we covered the evil dude―we call him either "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," "You-Know-Who," his real name which I can't tell you because…well, I just explained it, and, in some highly serious situations: "U-No-Poo."

Seth cracked up at that.

Linna smiled and continued, "Anyway, he'd been wreaking havoc for quite some time until Harry Potter came along. You-Know -Who tried to kill Harry when he was a baby for some peculiar reason, but Harry survived the killing curse, _somehow._ It's because of that he's the Chosen One and he's pretty much our last hope to defeat You-Know-Who…."

Leah raised an eyebrow, "You're leaving the fate of the entire wizard world in the hands of a baby?"

Linna laughed, "No, Harry first survived the killing curse about seventeen years ago, when he was a baby. Now, he's the same age as me―actually, he's the same house as me: Gryffindor!" She smiled proudly at that part.

"What's Gryffindor?" Jared asked, confused.

She sighed, "Keep forgetting you guys are practically muggles. Hogwarts―the wizarding school I attend―sorts students into four houses: Hufflepuff, for the loyal; Ravenclaw, for the clever; Gryffindor, for the brave, and Slytherin for all the evil people in the world."

Seth looked at her aghast.

She smiled a little, "Well, not necessarily _evil. _But in my book, yes: You-Know-Who was a Slytherin. And just about any foul, horrid wizard is….Anyway, I'm getting off track. Basically, You-Know-Who has taken over, he killed our headmaster last year and now he's killing muggleborns―"

"Muggleborns?" Jared interrupted again.

"There are about three main "types of wizards" in the wizard world: pure-blood wizards whose entire family are wizards through and through. Half-bloods are wizards with one muggle parent and one wizard or witch parent. And then there are muggleborns who were born from muggle parents. You-Know-Who has decided to eradicate the entire world of muggleborns because he thinks their filth. _He thinks that muggles are filth, and he's killing anyone he can._"

"What are you?" Seth asked kind of rudely.

She looked at him, "Only Slytherins go by those labels. No one else uses them….but I'm a half-blood. However, at this point it doesn't make a difference: I'm a blood-traitor―someone who supports Harry Potter, muggleborns and everything bloody good in the world―plus, I'm Undesirable #7 now."

"What's that?" Jared asked.

She took a long deep breath, "Means they _really_ want to kill me, but can't find me. And they're telling the entire world to find me and bring me to them dead or alive."

I felt my heart breaking for her. This couldn't be happening: I find my imprint and she's on the run for her life? No.

No.

I'd protect her at all costs. I'd give my life for hers.


	4. Chasing Vampires

**Disclaimer: ****Yes, I DO in fact own th-, n****o, no I don't own the Harry Potter series [sadly] or Twilight [apathetically]...  
****  
Thanks to my two reviewers [it's a start!]: _x-shutter-bug-x and PurpleKyuubi_; thanks for liking the story! :D I'm going to try to add a chapter everyday, however, my summer camp just started so if there's any fluctuation regarding my updates, it's 'cause of that. So, that'll be throughout the whole of July. In August, I tend to have absolutely no life, so be prepared for an onslaught of chapters! [Unless, of course, I finish this in a month, and start another story in August :D]**

***Sorry, Embry's POV is pretty short...It's kind of hard to write from the point of view of a guy who's just imprinted on a random girl...***

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_Linna POV_

"But why's this…_You-Know-Who_ trying to take over your world?" one of them asked.

I shrugged, "He's evil…that's what evil people do. I dunno…"

"Okay, wait," Sam cleared his throat, "Let me get this straight: there are witches and wizards in this world. They go to wizarding schools that are spread all over the world. Muggles are non-magic people. Pure-bloods are wizards with entirely wizard parents. Half-bloods are wizards with one human and one wizard parent. And muggleborns are wizards born from an entirely human family. And, there's some sort of evil wizard who wants to take over the wizard world and is killing everyone who stands in his way…along with muggleborns…?"

I nodded, "Basically, yes."

"But," the boy asked again, "Why are they chasing after you in particular as well? You're not 'muggleborn.'"

I sighed, "I don't know what types of werewolves you guys are…but, in the wizard world, we have _real_ werewolves: I guess they're kind of like the ones in muggle horror films. They turn during the full moon and if they haven't take a wolfsbane potion―a mixture that calms the werewolf before entering its…form―they can turn rabid. Fenrir Greyback is the most feared werewolf in England―he's turned hundreds of children into werewolves to form a "colony" of sorts…and it's just disgusting! Imagine it! You're biting kids, _kids_ and preparing them for war!" My voice broke, I ducked my head. _Poor, poor Lucy…_

I took a deep breath and looked at the pack of 'werewolves,' they seemed confused, maybe questioning themselves…I shouldn't have gone into full detail…. "I don't think you're werewolves though…_our _werewolves have to wait until the full moon is gone to turn back. You can phase whenever you want…It's…certainly strange." I smiled kind of softly.

"So…this…Greyback is after _you_ in particular?" Sam asked. I nodded, he continued; "But why?"

"M-my friend, Lucy, was…wandering Hogwarts one day. And he attacked her from the woods…dragged her away to turn. I had my suspicions; I explored the Forbidden Forest every day. I found his colony, took the newborns to school, to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. He found out I was rescuing his new 'cubs.' Needless to say, he wasn't happy. I ran into him one day, and…we sort of fought. Well it was more of a duel, except he's not much of a wizard….But, he's told on dear You-Know-Who's Death Eaters and now they're after me. Declared to half the world I was a blood traitor. And that's how I ended up on the list of undesirables…." I trailed of.

"That's…that's quite a story…." one of them trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes, "This is war. People are dying every day. You-Know-Who's set his sights on the muggles next. The Resistance, the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army…we're all trying to stop him."

"But…couldn't people like Merlin just stop him?" asked one hesitantly.

I laughed, it was desperate and dry, and the question wasn't all that funny, but I just needed to let the anxiety go; "Merlin's been dead for centuries now! And the closest person to him was our headmaster, Dumbledore! And, guess what, You-Know-Who's killed him off too! All the adults have given up hope, practically! There's still the Order of the Phoenix, but that's practically only the Weasleys…and, and…it's just kids out there now. We're fighting now…and it's not enough…."

I think I felt a few tears leak, "Purgare," I whispered, pointing the wand to my face. Instantly, I felt revived, tears gone and eyes wide. That was when I realized something…

"Wait," I said slowly, "One of you said there were vampires here, right?"

They all nodded in unison. My eyes went wide. One of them snorted, "What, you think the Cullens are going to help you?"

I glared at him, "You idiot. You call yourselves werewolves and let _vampires_ reside here? Do you know how dangerous that is? The _vampires_ are on You-Know-Who's side. They're one of his most frequent _tools._ Why didn't you _eradicate them_? Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies!"

One of them chuckled, "For once, someone's on our side."

"We were going to…." another one said.

"And?" I asked furiously.

"And then one of our kind fell in love with them," he continued sorrowfully.

"Who?" I asked again, I was more than furious at this point….

"Well…he's at their house right now…Jacob," one of them muttered.

"I thought Jacob was _here_," I hissed, recalling what Emily had told me about both Sam _and Jacob_ being downstairs, waiting for me.

"He left, he wanted to see―" one of them continued. I cut him off, "―where are these vampires?"

"What do you plan on doing?" Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I plan on questioning them," I said loudly.

"About…?"

"You-Know-Who."

"I doubt the Cullens even know _who_ that is," the boy murmured.

"Well it's worth a try, right?" I said.

"We won't tell you where they are."

"I know a vampire-revealing spell," I said casually.

"…The house is locked," Sam said.

"I know a spell for that too."

"We won't let you go…?" another one said, unsure of what exactly he would do to stop me.

I smirked, "I have a ton of spells for that. Look, I'm a witch. Even if you take my wand, guess what? I can do magic without it. So, just let me go in peace and I won't need to do anything drastic."

One of them pushed Sam back and glared at me, "Like what, witch?" he snarled.

I glared at him.

"You really are a witch, in character too," he continued, hatred written clearly in his eyes. What had _I_ done to make _him_ mad? I'd _had_ it with this one; he was rude to me from the forest to the hut. He was rude and mean and I really wanted to _crucio_ him, but even I had my limits.

"Stupefy," I said in a constricted, low tone. He fell backwards. A few of the wolves smirked, Sam looked at me as if I was a threat, "I just stupefied him…he'll just be knocked out for a few minutes." He sighed, and motioned to the door for me to leave.

I sighed as I opened the pine door and took one last look at the pack of werewolves, and then I closed the door with a thud and walked briskly away from the hut.

I hoped I wouldn't run into them again….

_Embry POV_

I watched sadly as Linna closed the door on us and left. Jared was checking Paul's vitals and confirmed that he was indeed unconscious.

"Embry, go and keep an eyes on Linna, make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Rosalie could go…."

I didn't need to hear anymore, I bounded out of the house and ripped my clothes off as I neared the forest, shifting into a large, russet wolf simultaneously. I sniffed the air, and found Linna's scent quite easily. She stood in a small clearing, wand out, pointing towards the sky.

"Homenum Lamia," she said loudly. The wand projected a black arrow which pointed to the left; the exact direction of the Cullens house. She smiled and followed the wand, and then she stopped.

"How long will it take me to reach them…" she once again pointed to herself, "Velocious!" There seemed to be no change, but Linna seemed content, she moved the wand to face outward and began to run.

She ran too fast for a normal human, and faster than anything I'd ever seen. It took me some time to manage to catch up with her….It looked like that was the purpose of the spell she had performed…

She stopped and I suddenly stopped myself, taking a step back, and consequently stepping on a stick by accident. _Darn it...don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around…._She turned around.

"Homenum Revelio!" she shouted.

The wand caused a rush of air to push out in all directions….It looks like she might've found me.

"Did Sam send you?" she asked angrily, locking eyes with me as she caused the bushes hiding me to vanish.

Looks like she found me.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm so, so, so sorry for the two-month break I've mysteriously taken. Turns out, my summer camp didn't allow much time for me to continue this story, and then I got grounded. For, as you can see, a really long time.

A really long time.

I'm not going to bore you with the details, so I'll just get straight to the point: this story is really starting to bug me. Why? Well, I've gotten writer's block. So, as a way to cure this writer's block as well as continue the story [because I do not want to abandon it!], I'm going to reach to the wonderful readers of fanfiction.

Basically, all I'm asking is where you think the story is going. Like, what should happen in the next chapter between Linna and Embry and the Cullens and the Pack. It's up to guys now [kinda]; just give me a few ideas and I'll type up a new chapter.

Also, I just adopted a story from _Look At The Skies_; it's called "_Violets are Blue_," and is basically about Lily's twin sister, Violet, and her time at Hogwarts. [But then love comes and adventure comes and yada, yada, yada.] I'll be posting chapters for that story soon.

~_Faeye_

P.S. Thanks for putting up with me! :D


End file.
